


Aural Appreciation

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, a bit of smut which I hope is up to smut standards, established relationship smut is best smut though amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Emma pulled Killian’s arm tighter around her. They definitely needed to make the most of the day. Preferably from bed.





	Aural Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> very mild BDSM references but nothing too far along that spectrum

Emma woke up flat on her stomach, face becoming one with her pillow and her fiancé’s arm slung around her waist. Not an uncommon occurrence (though the fiancé part still brought a flush of happiness to her cheeks with its newness), but one that made her lips curl into a particular grin this morning.

Last night they had dragged themselves to bed, unsteady on their feet with exhaustion. It was as a tiring few weeks (months? years?) and the quiet moments they both craved were few and far between. The final thought that had flit into her mind just before she passed out was that the following day was just theirs. No family engagements, no urgent evil to attend to. More than that she had explicitly said no one should contact them unless it was an absolute emergency. 

Emma pulled Killian’s arm tighter around her. They definitely needed to make the most of the day. Preferably from bed.

“Morning, love,” Killian murmured into her shoulder. Emma rolled onto her side to face him, yawn fading into a smile. “Hi.”

“What did you want to get up to today, Swan?”

“Funny choice of words there – I was hoping we could stay in bed for a while. Well, maybe climb back in after a quick shower.” Not that she needed any further inspiration for stripping naked. Or for wanting to strip Killian.

Killian replied with a kiss, fingers moving to cradle her cheek. “A fine plan indeed.”

“You go first, I think my limbs need to be more awake before I attempt standing.” She was awake enough to give him a loud whistle of appreciation when he dropped his boxers on his way to the bathroom, however.

When Emma got out of the shower herself, releasing her unwashed hair from its ponytail, she was greeted by a naked Killian laying atop a much tidier bed than the one she’d climbed out of. The curtains were closed but sunlight was filtering around the edges and the room was light enough she could see every inch of him. She was already aroused just by the heat of the water and soft glide of the soap against her skin; the sight of him just served to dial the desire up a few notches.

Still, they had the whole day. She shed her towel and laid down beside him, arm lazily snaking around to his midsection.

“Since we have the day to ourselves, I wanted to ask you something, Swan.”

“Hmm?” Emma pressed her body closer, nipples already stiff in the cool air.

“What would turn you on the most at this moment?” Killian purred into her hair, hand roaming along her lower back.  

“I assume you mean specifically, other than just you?”

“Aye, love,” he confirmed, “what would you have me to do you?”

“Or what would _I_ like to do to _you?_ ” Emma let her eyes lower to the thatch of hair curled and waiting for her.

Killian raised his eyebrows. “If the lady insists who am I to deny such pleasure?”

Emma pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to decide if she should share the idea that had taken root in her mind. It wasn’t even a kink per se. Hell, she was sure it was Killian-specific. But she’d be damned if she was going to pass up any opportunity to indulge herself. She’d probably be damned either way.

“Do you remember when you were staying at Granny’s bed and breakfast?”

“Aye.”

“Well one night I went to talk to you and heard some interesting sounds from inside your room.” Emma let her hand dip lower on his waist, distracting herself from her awkward confession. “At first I thought you had picked up some random chick but it did sound pretty one-sided.”

“A man does need to release his frustrations occasionally, Swan.”

“And before I ran in the opposite direction I swear I heard an ‘Emma’” She softly kissed his chest.

“What can I say? My heart’s aim is true.”

“I don’t think it was your heart making you moan, Romeo.”

Killian huffed a laugh as he traced his fingers along her abdomen, eliciting a shiver. “I think I may need more direction, love.”

“That night a couple of weeks ago on the Jolly-“ Emma’s hand was close enough she could almost feel his cock twitch at the memory. She breathed in the scent of him; they definitely had a ways to go if they were going to work up the level of sweat they’d bathed in that evening.

“I remember it well, love, would re-enacting that be your heart’s desire?”  

Emma lifted herself to look at him, stomach fluttering at the adoration she found in his eyes. “When you came the sound you made pushed me over the edge,” she let her tongue dart between her lips, “and like another edge after that.”

“Did it indeed?” Killian queried, shifting to press his rapidly hardening length against her thigh.

“Yeah,” a mischievous smile broke across her face, “and I don’t know, I thought maybe we could try something where you don’t talk but still let me know exactly how you’re enjoying yourself.”

“You know I’m up for anything, love. Quite literally at the moment.” Killian adjusted himself between them, hand brushing goosebumps across her skin.

“I thought you might say that. So no words, Captain, but all moaning and groaning is welcome.”

Killian responded with low growl, nipping at her shoulder blade. Emma felt her smile widen as heat continued to pool between her legs.

“Also I get to be in charge for now,” she outlined, “and I suppose you should have a safeword if things get too intense or you want me to stop. What word do you want to use?” Emma felt a ripple of awkwardness snake up her spine. They had never dabbled into such specific games, though she was sure that fact was due in large part to the lack of alone time they were able to share.

“Purser,” Killian breathed hot and wet against her neck.

“Okay then,” Emma filed the word away, prepared to ask him what it meant once she wasn’t so revved up, “lie back for me.”

She moved up to kneel close to his left shoulder, bending over to catch his lips in a searing kiss. His soft “mmm” vibrating back at her as she drove her tongue as far into his mouth as she could. Emma let her fingers lightly scratch along his throat as she shifted to straddle his chest.

He wasn’t as nearly as noisy enough for her liking yet – only quiet murmuring of appreciation as they made out. She had to slow things down.

Killian writhed under her as she sucked slow and small bits of flesh with greedy lips. She trailed a steady path across his chest, her own erect nipples electrifying further with every brush against him. Just as she reached his waist, shimmying herself down all the while, she changed course to head up the way she came. The growl of frustration that greeted her decision made her squeeze her legs together in pleasure.

By the time her lips meet again, he devours her at a wicked pace; hand digging into her back and gasping for air when they break apart. “Patience,” Emma whispers with a swift nip to his ear lobe. She slides down, her folds teasing their slickness until she can feel his hard cock barely touch her ass. She lifts her leg back over him to kneel at his side; Killian moaned at the loss of her weight so close to where he wanted it.

Emma cupped his balls, earning a half-hearted upwards thrust for her efforts. If she weren’t already so wet, she might toy with them longer, but she can sense she should move on to the main attraction. Killian whimpered in relief as her lips find the tip of his cock, noise rapidly giving way to a deep groan as she slips the head into her mouth. She keeps the motion shallow, swirling her tongue around the tip but ignoring the curve of his painfully hard shaft entirely.

His hand is twisted in her hair and Emma knows how much he wants to buck up into her mouth. She rises and lets her nipples drag along his rigid member instead of opening her mouth further, hissing at the sensation. In the blink of an eye she’s straddling him once more, this time pressing his length against her slit and gyrating her hips to rock onto him.

Killian moans low and long, eyes transfixed on Emma throwing her shoulders back in arousal. She feels impossibly wet now, her own sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as she grinds against him. Her hands grab the base of his cock for leverage as she raises up to finally take him inside; her eyes find his as she does, a smirk dancing across her lips as she only lowers herself enough to envelop a couple of inches of him.

Emma lets him slip from her twice, hand splayed on his abdomen to brace any potential thrusting on his end but Killian is watching where they join intently, holding his desire in check for the moment. The third shallow thrust Emma controls he groans as he feels her heat. The fourth she rewards him by taking him all the way in with a sharp cry of ecstasy, breath knocked out of her at the fullness.

Killian groans as she rides him, slamming up into her to meet every thrust. The grunts coming out of her only make him move faster, thumb hurrying to find her clit to rub frantic circles as they crash into each other. Emma swirls her hips above him, walls tightening round him as he pounds into her. As soon as her hands move to her breasts to twist her nipples he increases his efforts on her clit, moaning with her until she comes apart around him; thrashing and shuddering. He pulses his own release deep inside her moment later, a guttural noise somewhere between a yelp and a groan rising from his chest.

The force of their respective orgasms has zapped most of their energy, Emma resorting to giddy laughter as she moved to snuggle up to him. Killian kissed the salt from her hairline, savouring the taste.

“So I’d call that a success, but what did you think?” Emma asked, no longer embarrassed at her request having enjoyed an incredible orgasm.

“Apart from driving me mad in the moment, I’d say a rousing success, love.”

Emma sighed happily. “When do you plan on exacting your revenge, Captain?”

“Give me 10 minutes, Swan.” The gleam of mischief in his eyes definitely meant they were going to make the most of day, even if the moments weren’t going to be remotely quiet.

 


End file.
